


My Very Own

by InitialA



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Child Loss, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InitialA/pseuds/InitialA
Summary: I just want one of my very own...
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Kudos: 3





	My Very Own

  
Two years.  
  
Kagome traced the curve of the boy's cheek, fighting a surge of emotion in her heart. He was so tiny, so fragile and new. Sango was sleeping, worn out from the long labor, while Miroku was toasting the health of his second son with copious amounts of sake.  
  
InuYasha was there to meet her when she came home in the morning. She fell gratefully into his arms as the hold on her emotions broke. She cried, great heaving sobs, and he held her tightly. He patiently let her beat her fists against his chest in rage and hurt until she was exhausted.  
  
After a time, she sniffled, wiping her eyes on her sleeves. "Am I a horrible person?" She asked hoarsely.  
  
“Why would you ask that?"  
  
Her head rested against his shoulder tiredly, the monster in her chest still crooning its rage. "I'm angry... angry at Miroku and Sango for having a family. For having what we can't. Am I a horrible person for that? For wishing they could understand how I feel? For hating my dearest friends for having children when I can't have a child of my own?"  
  
He sighed. "If you are, then I am too."  
  
“Two years... I don't think I can try anymore, InuYasha. It hurts too much," she whispered.  
  
He said nothing, only holding her tighter. "When you're ready..." he murmured at last.  
  
She nodded, and moved to get up. As she did after every birth she helped with, she went to the garden next to their home. There, she added stones to the small piles in front of the three statues of Jizo that stood for the three children she had miscarried. Tears in her eyes, she clapped her hands three times softly, announcing her presence to the gods, and prayed.


End file.
